


November BSG-Kink Bingo

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabbles about BSG characters and kink: Five Across Bingo for<br/> Community theater, d/s club, renaissance, caveman/cavewoman, prostitution ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	November BSG-Kink Bingo

**Taming of the Shrew (BDSM, A/R)**

  
“It’s in the script.” Bill raised a suggestive eyebrow.

  
“But I’ve never--” Laura’s cheeks flushed, glad they were at home for this first reading.

  
“We’ll figure it out.” He tugged her arm. Laura glanced at the script again and put up the prescribed struggle. Her initial butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling escalated as he held her waist, guiding her over his knees.

  
Six firm smacks over her skirt was in the script.

  
Her surprising arousal, her encouraging moans were not.

  
Lifting her skirt, pulling her panties down, and continuing until she she was squirming, bottom blazing and pussy soaked, was his own improv.

 

********************************

**Two Agathons and a Dungeon (Sharon/Helo, BDSM)**

  
The techno-music pounded in time to the lashes landing on his back. Helo groaned, arching, twisting against leather cuffs.

  
If it wasn’t for the cock ring, if she’d just touch him once, he’d be coming harder than he could imagine.

  
Every couple in the cavernous room was doing something different: suspension, waxplay...six wooden horses each held a bent-over whimpering sub, asses reddening under crops, tawses, and one evil-looking leather paddle.

  
Sharon’s silky hair fell over his cock as she removed the restraining ring, Wartenburg wheel in her hand.

  
“Ready?”

  
“Gods, yes.”

  
His world exploded into pin-prick pain and pleasure.

 

*****************************

  
**"Laura of Urbino," Oil on Canvas (A/R)**   


  
“Arch your back, just there...yes!” Adama covered the canvas in a flurry of strokes. Laura followed his instructions exactly...the florins she’d get from posing would last months.

  
There were other benefits... He’d wanted her nipples rosier, and used his lips and tongue until she writhed.

  
She’d feigned ignorance of his next request.

  
“‘Toy with my pearl?’ I’m not sure what you mean.”

  
They both knew better, but he still lay next to her, gently working her sex until she was shaking. curls damp and fragrant.

  
Later, hand between her thighs, she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

**********************************

**Proud Members of the One Million B.C. Fandom (Lee/Kara)**

  
“These boots are ridiculous,” Kara groused.

  
“Yeah, but the fur miniskirt is awesome, right?” Lee smirked.

  
“Yours or mine?” She flipped the edge of his fake-fur loincloth.

  
Later, after hours of cosplay and too many pints of ambrosia, they found themselves jammed into the back of a crowded elevator, swirling capes and bulky costumes providing tempting camouflage.

  
“Turn around.”

  
Kara watched the floors flicker by as she leaned against the glass wall. Lee’s fingers had her gripping the brass rail. When he stealthily shoved the fake-fur aside and entered her from behind, she was thankful they’d booked the top floor.

 

******************************************

**The Real Thing (B/S) ANAL**

  
“You’re in a prostitution ring?” The blue-eyed businessman frowned.

  
“I’m an independant contractor who enjoys his work,” the ginger-haired man rejoined.

  
Bill rested his hand on Saul’s arm. “No offense. I just had hoped…”

  
“Hoped this was leading towards something real?” He cupped Bill’s cheek, moving closer. His thigh was pressed against Bill’s erection.

  
“Yeah, I guess so.” He startled when Saul pulled his hand down to the bulging front of his jeans.

  
An hour later, Bill was balls-deep in Saul’s ass, stroking his cock, exchanging sensual kisses until they both came.

  
He’d be back.

  
_For real._   



End file.
